


Babe in the woods

by Shadecat



Series: The Foundling Series [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Shadecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Merlin enter the woods to go hunting, the last thing either of them expected to find is a baby. Arthur is wary of the stray, especially since it seems to be garnering the full attention of <i>his</i> manservant. They return to the castle only for Arthur to receive the same treatment from everyone else; ignoring him to lavish attention upon the probably evil 'thing'. There's only room for <i>one</i> spoiled prat in Camelot and Arthur means for it to be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe in the woods

It had started out a normal day, as most days started. Merlin had brought Arthur his breakfast and attempted to wake him, unsuccessfully hiding his grin of amusement as the Crown Prince of Camelot rolled over and groaned "Fivemoarminnets," into his pillow. "Fivemoarminnets" turned into "Marphlegrmm", which was followed and topped by, "NOT MY FEET!" Luckily for Merlin, he pulled back quickly enough to avoid a royal foot in his not-so-royal face.

"Up and at 'em, sire. It's a lovely day for a hunt, which is a good thing, since that's what you're intending to do today. Breakfast?" Merlin moved the plate over to the rumpled and irritated male on the bed.

"Haven't I expressed my severe displeasure at your disgusting amount of overabundant _cheer_ in the morning, Merlin? I'm pretty sure I've made that point more than once." His morning admonishment having been delivered, Arthur settled in to his breakfast. He was very much looking forward to getting out of the castle, as he was more than certain Morgana's 'lady time' was about – which explained the uncalled for looks of hate and malice cast at him from across the dining table last night. While he would never admit to being afraid of anyone, least of all a slip of a girl – it was safer to just avoid _this_ particular girl until her sanity returned. At least that's how Arthur looked at it. He had a very serious and internal contemplation about why women felt the need to take imagined frustrations out on the male gender while Merlin assisted him in dressing for the day.

Merlin left to gather their horses and equipment for the hunt; Arthur stopping in at the kitchen to grab their already packed meals for the day. He was hoping to be back before dark, but if previous excursions with his servant were anything to go by, it wasn't something he should set in stone. Merlin had the unfortunate ability of being loud and clumsy enough to scare off any game; sometimes for leagues. Normally Arthur found this extremely annoying, since the purpose of a hunt was to _hunt_ things, not stare at the retreating rears of his intended prey. Today was an exception, the hunt being more of an excuse to vacate the premises than to provide dinner.

Mounted, Arthur and Merlin rode leisurely out of Camelot, taking time to enjoy the early morning sun as it warmed the air; flowers opening to soak in the rays while they released their fragrant aromas. Birdsong trilled in the canopy above them as they rode into the forest, the light changing from clear and bright to hazy and filtered green by the spring leaves. The clopping sound of their horses' hooves on the dirt path was a tempered cadence to the chirps, whistles and rustlings of the wildlife. They took a little-used trail, edging the lake and heading deeper into the woods. Merlin cheerfully took in the scenery, smiling when a squirrel stopped halfway up a tree to turn and chatter at him. Arthur noticed and did nothing to hide the snort of derision. "You are such a _girl_ , Merlin."

Merlin waited until Arthur had turned back to watch the path before he stuck his tongue out at him. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he returned to enjoying the calm that seemed to seep from the woods. Merlin hadn't felt such a sense of peace and serenity in... well... in a very long time, that's how long. It seemed to dance in the air; making everything seem lighter, more playful. Evidenced by the almost teasing ruffle of wind that brushed through Merlin's hair, causing the strands to tickle his ear. Merlin could have sworn that the wind was _laughing_ as it passed. The tinkling laughter widened the smile on his face. A few more paces and he heard it again, this time without a breeze to accompany it. Merlin frowned and cocked his head; it _was_ laughter, coming from the woods off the path. "Sire?"

Arthur turned in his saddle to look back at Merlin, who had slowed his horse as he'd tried to discern the direction of the laughter. Arthur took in Merlin's tilted head and puzzled expression, turning to scan the part of the forest that had caught Merlin's attention. "What is it?"

"I heard – well, I _think_ I heard – someone laughing." Merlin had stopped his horse now, fully involved in listening for the elusive sound again.

Arthur frowned. "This far in? I doubt any villagers would be out here for a leisurely picnic..." Arthur trailed off as the unmistakable sound of a high laugh came from the direction Merlin was staring.

"See? Laughter." Merlin got off his horse and made to enter the woods.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" Arthur scowled from his high perch.

Merlin blinked as he turned back to answer the obvious, "I'm going to see who's laughing." Merlin made a motion towards the trees with his hands. "You know, in _there_?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What for? If they're _laughing_ , I doubt they're in need of anyone poking around to spy on them."

"But why are they _here_? So far in? What if they're lost? What if they're not from around here and don't know about the wildlife and some _boar_ or something with claws finds them and mauls them to pieces and it could all have been averted if we had just gone in there and directed them _safely_ to a more commonly used path?"

Arthur blinked and stared at Merlin, who just eyed him woefully back. Throwing up his hands, he lifted his leg and slid from his saddle. "Fine, but if we wind up interrupting something we weren't meant to, _you're_ the one that's going to have to explain the whole 'saving you from a severe case of mauling' thing."

Merlin's smile split his face as he happily waited for Arthur to take the lead as they headed into the woods to find the source of the mysterious tinkling laughter.

~

"No." Arthur folded his arms and glared.

"But _Arthur_ , we can't just _leave_ it here!" Merlin's wide eyes seemed to be condemning and judging him.

"Why the _bloody_ hell not? Someone _else_ obviously did. And maybe there's a good reason for it. Maybe it's cursed. Or evil."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "It's a _baby_ , Arthur. A small, tiny, helpless little baby..." Merlin crooned as he knelt down to tickle the baby's hand with his finger. The baby fastened its wide green eyes on Merlin, then opened its mouth and let out another peal of baby laughter. Its hand reached for the tickling finger and grasped it tight. It looked in wonder at the finger, then back up to Merlin's face – which was covered in a look of awe – before bringing the trapped digit to its mouth. Warm gums gnawed on Merlin, drool pooling out to drip down its chin; eyes still locked on Merlin's.

"Look! See! It's trying to eat you! What kind of normal baby does that?!" Arthur pointed at the baby while his hand edged to his dagger.

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned to look in mild disgust over his shoulder at the glaring prince. " _All_ babies do that, Arthur. It's probably teething, poor thing." Merlin continued to make cutesy little noises at the _obviously_ evil and brain-sucking creature.

Arthur continued to glare. "I don't like it. What's a baby doing in the middle of the woods, _alone_ , anyway?"

Merlin answered distractedly, grinning as he reclaimed his hand and played 'tickle-tummy' with the baby. "Does it matter? We can't leave a harmless and defenceless little thing like this alone out here, Arthur." The bell-like giggles echoed around the sun drenched clearing.

They'd trekked through the dense trees and foliage, guided by the intermittent sounds of the laughter. After twenty minutes of searching, they'd suddenly stumbled into a small, perfectly circular clearing. Wildflowers blazed over the ground like explosions of colour; as though some artist had gone mad and run along tossing vibrant paints around. Dragonflies flew lazily along, emitting a droning buzz as they hovered aimlessly in the air. Flutterby's seemed to dance with them, a miasma of colour almost blinding both men as they tried to sort through the riot of shades to find the source of the noise. It lay in the centre of the clearing, a bundle of white fabric lined with shots of silver. A chubby fist lifted out from the centre, fingers trying to grab a blindingly bright blue flutterby that was flitting over it. The laugh came again and Arthur and Merlin realised they'd found the source of the mystery; only to have themselves presented with another. Who or _what_ would leave an infant alone in the middle of the woods – woods that were _known_ to be full of lethal and wild animals?

Merlin edged both hands under the bundle, smiling at the 'oooo' that came from rounded lips as he lifted the baby. "Don't pick it up!" Merlin ignored him, cradling the baby against his chest. "Put it back! Put it back down right this instant, Merlin!" Merlin continued to ignore him as he poked a pert little nose, accompanied by a 'boop'. Arthur glowered at the evil and insidious child. "I mean it, Merlin. You put that _thing_ back on the ground right now, or I'm sacking you... again." Arthur blinked in shock as Merlin walked past him, still ignoring him, to make his way back to their horses. "Merlin?" Arthur stood there, watching Merlin's retreating back. "Merlin!" Growling, he took off after his retreating servant. "Bloody wretched babies and their bloody wretched powers of bloody cuteness," he muttered to himself.

~

Upon returning to the castle – which didn't happen until late, _late_ , afternoon since Merlin had _refused_ to ride any faster than a walk, "I don't want to hurt the _baby_ , Arthur." – Arthur's annoyance with the child only grew. He was tired and cranky and more than slightly upset at having been ignored all day for an infant. They'd had to stop numerous times so that Merlin could 'tend' to its needs; the piercing cry it emitted sending shudders up Arthur's spine. They'd found out during the first such tending that 'it' was a 'she'.

Merlin had unfastened the cloth around its waist and had folded it back, Arthur peering curiously over his shoulder. The smell had him pulling back in disgust, but not before he'd noticed a glaringly obvious lack of a certain appendage. Blushing, he'd turned his back. "Merlin! You can't... you're not allowed... it's a _girl_ , Merlin!"

Merlin had snorted and continued to clean the child, using his neckerchief as a make-shift diaper. "How very observant, sire. It is, indeed, a girl."

"But you can't... she has _girl_ bits, Merlin. You're a boy!" Arthur's blush blazed over his face.

"Do you _see_ any women around for me to pass the job off to? Am I supposed to let her sit in her own filth until a _woman_ comes around to do it?" Merlin's tone clearly indicated his opinion of Arthur at that moment.

"Well, no, but... she's... a girl..." he finished lamely.

"Yes, and as you've stated many times, I may as well be one, so I think I'll suffice. Besides, girl bits aren't _girl bits_ when they're babies. It's different." Merlin smiled at the baby, who was blowing bubbles with her chubby little lips. Arthur, not looking, thought the sound was resulting from another action and shuddered accordingly.

Merlin had asked Arthur to hold the baby while he went to the stream and rinsed out the used diaper. Arthur had stared at him in shock and fear while hurriedly backing away. Merlin had rolled his eyes and placed the child in Arthur's outstretched hands. Arthur had tightened his grasp reflexively, arms still held far from his body. "Merlin...." Arthur whinged, not able to take his eyes off the potentially dangerous creature in his hands. The creature in question stared back at him with hypnotic green eyes. Merlin had come back from his chore to see Arthur and the baby in the same position he'd left them; both with eyes locked on each other. Arthur with his arms holding the child as far from his body as he could, the girl's fingers tangled in his sleeves.

"Oh for the love of..." Merlin stalked over and took the baby, holding her securely against his body. "Haven't you _ever_ held a baby before?"

"Why the bloody hell would I?" Arthur looked incredulous.

"Maybe to prepare you for the day you have your _own_?" Merlin twitched his nose and went over to the horses. Arthur was somewhat surprised to see that Merlin seemed much less clumsier and more agile when he was in possession of the child. He was capable of mounting his horse one-handed, the girl clutched tight to his chest.

"That's what nursemaids are for, Merlin." Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "To care for the children and raise them decently. Men have more important things to worry about."

Merlin gaped at him as though he'd just sprouted a second head. "You really are an immense clotpole sometimes." Shaking his head, he'd pulled his horse's head around and continued back towards Camelot.

Arthur was left to scrabble quickly onto his own mount, the insult and feeling of being unimportant simmering in his stomach. This had gone on for the duration of the trip back; Arthur trying to point out the follies and bad judgment in picking up evil, wild stray babies found in the forests, Merlin looking at him like he was the most daft person in the kingdom and ignoring him to lavish attention on the cooing bundle. Arthur glared daggers at the most assuredly evil child. _He_ should be the one being fussed over. Merlin hadn't _once_ offered him anything today; not even food when they'd stopped for luncheon. Merlin had soaked his bread in water, letting the baby suck the mush off his fingers. Arthur swallowed his disgust, walked over and grabbed an apple before stalking off to throw himself against the trunk of a tree and brood.

Their return to the castle only served to further sour Arthur's mood. He'd dismounted, handing his reins to the groom when he heard a piercing shriek from across the courtyard. Guinevere had her hands covering her mouth as she hastened over to Merlin, who had smoothly dismounted while holding the child. "Merlin! Is that...? A baby?!" Guinevere tilted her head to the side and made the universal 'Awwww' noise that women everywhere seemed to emit when confronted with small children or fluffy animals. "Where did you get a _baby_ from?" Guinevere stroked a finger over a round cheek. The baby blinked bright eyes at her. Arthur scratched her off his list of 'People to help get rid of the evil pink menace'.

"We found her in the middle of the woods, alone. She doesn't seem to be any worse for wear from it, though." Merlin smiled as he held the infant out to Gwen to hold.

The 'Awwww' noise made its reappearance as she took the baby, rocking her in the cradle of her arms. "A girl? She's lovely. What are you going to do with her?"

Merlin shrugged, eyes still fastened on the child in question. "Dunno. Figured I'd take her up to Gaius and have him make sure she's as alright as she looks, for starters."

Gwen lowered her face and rubbed her nose along the baby's. "That sounds like a _wonderful_ idea, doesn't it, Precious? Yes it does." Looking up at Merlin, she asked, "What are you calling her?"

Arthur kept 'soul-sucking dark one', 'evil spawn of the devil' and 'toothless leech' behind his clenched jaw. Merlin smiled at the girl and pressed a finger to her lips, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "Actually, I've been calling her Sylvana..."

Arthur snorted. "Sylvana? That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

Guinevere shot a poisoned glare at Arthur, " _I_ think it's a _lovely_ name, Merlin. Sylvana," Guinevere slipped off the light bonnet that covered Sylvana's head. A riot of red-gold curls sprang up. Stroking a finger over her hair, Guinevere gave Merlin a soft look. "I think it suits her."

"It means 'of the forest'. I thought it appropriate..." Merlin grinned and held his arms out to take her back. Guinevere passed her over with a wistful sigh. Bending, she placed a kiss on Sylvana's head. "Come around and see her tomorrow, if Morgana doesn't mind."

Gwen laughed. "Morgana will probably be at your door first thing in the morning once she finds out there's a _baby_ staying here." Arthur scowled and mentally crossed Morgana off his list as well. The situation was looking _very_ dire.

Propping Sylvana against his chest, Merlin headed into the castle; Sylvana's eyes finding and holding Arthur's. He scowled – she giggled. "Bloody baby..." he muttered to himself.

~

Arthur had managed to build himself up into a fine mad as he paced his chambers. Not only had Merlin run off to cater to the whims of a wretched and unimportant _baby_ , but he hadn't bothered to do _any_ of his evening chores; including feeding his master. Arthur's stomach grumbled a reminder. "Right. That does it." Arthur yanked open his door, marching down the corridors and heading for Gaius's rooms; where Merlin and that... that... _baby_ were sure to be. Probably eating _his_ bloody dinner. Or knowing the baby – poisoning it.

Arthur shook his head as he made his way through the castle. Sylvana. What kind of stupid girly name was _Sylvana_? And what sort of regular baby had hair that colour? Or that much? And why did she _stare_ at him all the time? Arthur figured she was best figuring on how to drown him with the copious amounts of slobber that poured from her mouth. Teething.... he snorted. He wouldn't be surprised if she was fanging. He wondered if that was a word; if it wasn't it should be – and then it should be applied to her. Arthur nodded smugly to himself as he took the stairs up to Gaius's quarters. He rapped sharply on the door, opening it when he heard a muffled, "Come in."

He pushed the door open, stepping through and looking for Gaius to ask him of Merlin's whereabouts – and subsequently, the whereabouts of his food – but the words caught in his throat. Standing there beside Gaius – with a look of absolute ecstasy on his face as he wriggled gloved fingers at the bundle in Merlin's arms – was his father. Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, brusque and solemn ruler; brought into a state of delirious glee by a rosy-cheeked giggling infant. Arthur's brain sort of flopped over in his head, his eye beginning to twitch. Gaius looked over and noticed Arthur, "Sire, come in. Your father just wanted to come by and see if the rumours were true; you and Merlin finding an abandoned baby in the woods." Gaius moved a pile of cleaning rags off the edge of the bench, a delighted smile on his face as well.

"She's lovely, isn't she Arthur?" Uther addressed his son distractedly, eyes only for the smiling child. "Sylvana, hmm?" he asked Merlin. "Lovely name. Suits her..." Uther ran a finger through the springy curls.

"You came to see the _baby_?" Arthur blinked in confusion.

"Of course," Uther grinned at Sylvana as she babbled at him. "It's been a while since there was a child in the castle. I'm surprised at how much I missed it." Uther blinked, belatedly realising the openness of his words. Straightening, he looked over at Gaius and nodded before reaching down one last time, "Cootchie coo..." he grinned. Turning with a smile still on his face, he made to leave, nodding once at Arthur. "I'll see you for luncheon tomorrow. I expect you to have come up with an appropriate plan for the child by then."

Arthur's mouth worked futilely as he tried to figure out _what_ had just happened. Merlin looked over and tried not to laugh at the confused and completely blown look on his face. "What can I do for you, Arthur?"

Returning to the here and now, Arthur remembered his reason for him being here. "My dinner, Merlin. As well as your chores. Neither of which have been seen to upon your return."

Merlin nestled Sylvana's head against his chest. "Oh, yes. Well... as you can see, I've been busy..."

"You've been _busy_ holding a baby? Will it burst into flames if you put it down? Isn't Gaius capable of caring for her?" Arthur folded his arms and arched a brow.

Gaius met Arthur's arched brow with a complex waggling of his own. "And now would be a good time for me to leave." Gaius grabbed his medical satchel and headed to the door. Turning back to address Merlin, "She can have two more feedings tonight, but she _should_ be in bed soon. You as well, Merlin. You're going to be the one getting up if she needs anything during the night." Gaius chuckled before leaving.

Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look. "As you can see, _sire_ , Gaius isn't available to watch her. And you can't _leave_ a baby alone, on their own. What if she crawled into the fireplace? Or pulled something down and hurt herself? Babies need constant supervision." Turning to nuzzle Sylvana's hair, Arthur heard him mutter, "Not unlike certain spoiled princes."

Arthur came over to stand by the table, glaring down at Merlin's dark head. "Baby or no baby, Merlin, your _job_ is to see to _my_ needs. And you're not. She's not _your_ baby, so just..." Arthur growled, "give her to someone else and do what you're _supposed_ to."

Merlin aimed a smug smile at Arthur, "I'm _sure_ your father wouldn't mind taking her..."

Arthur gritted his teeth and glared. "Not likely. In fact, if I recall, he seemed to suggest that _I_ was the one to decide what to do with her..."Arthur held out his arms. "Give her to me."

Merlin frowned and placed a protective hand over her head. "What? No. What for?"

"Well, since you won't just put her down and you won't leave her alone, _I'll_ watch her while you go get my bloody dinner." Arthur wrinkled his nose at the two sets of wide eyes watching him.

Merlin's narrowed. "Arthur..."

"As usual, _Merlin_ , you're forgetting your place. _I'm_ the master, _you're_ the servant. Now do as you've been _ordered_ ; give me the baby and go get my dinner." Arthur still had his hands out.

Slowly, Merlin got to his feet and faced Arthur. "You won't hurt her?"

Arthur frowned. "What kind of question is that? What do you expect me to do when you leave, throw her out a window?" Arthur growled in exasperation at the look of fear and the twist of Merlin's body away from him. "I'm _not_ going to throw her out the bloody window, Merlin."

Merlin looked like he wanted to bolt from the room with the child and it twisted something inside Arthur. Admittedly, he may not _care_ much for the evil and drooling stray, but he wouldn't actually _hurt_ a _child_. Merlin looked down at Sylvana, who was babbling and looking over at Arthur. "What is it, love?"

She reached one pudgy hand out and made a grabby motion in Arthur's direction. Then she turned her big eyes back to Merlin. "Bbllbaaaa!"

"There, see? She knows I won't hurt her. Now give her here." Arthur held his arms back out. Merlin looked dubious as he lifted Sylvana to hand her over. Arthur took her in the same position he'd had her in back in the woods; hands clasped around her chest and under her arms, his own held far from his body. He made an attempt at a smile at Merlin. "Satisfied?"

Merlin shook his head and suppressed a grin. "You can't hold her like that, Arthur. She's a baby, not a sack of flour. Crook your arm and rest her on it."

Arthur threw a questioning look at Merlin. "What's wrong with this? She's fine. I'm fine. We're both fine."

"For now, yes. But your arms will get tired; what if you drop her?"

Arthur felt a sick flutter of fear in his chest at the thought of the baby falling from his grasp. Following Merlin's instructions, he crooked his left arm and carefully rested Sylvana in it. He was surprised at how fragile she felt. She was unbelievably tiny. He was certain _he'd_ never been that small, even as a baby. "Like this?" He looked over at Merlin.

Merlin had a soft smile on his face at the sight of his prince and the baby, both wary of each other but seemingly drawn to each other's gaze. Arthur frowned down at her. She giggled. "Yes, like that. I'll be right back with your dinner, sire."

And just like that – Arthur was alone in a room with an infant. A tiny, fragile, helpless and sweet-smelling infant. Looking down at her, he decided now was the best time to have a frank heart-to-heart with her. "Now see here, Sylvana..."

Sylvana blinked and looked up at him. "Glaaagh?"

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but Merlin is _mine_. He's supposed to see to _my_ needs. I know you're just a baby, but stealing my manservant is just not on."

Sylvana wrinkled her nose. "Flppppplat!"

"I have nothing against you personally, but babies are strange and smelly and make lots of noise. They put everything in their mouths and they drool and slobber over everything."

Sylvana made spit bubbles.

"See! Just like that. Lots and lots of drool. And spit up. And they require enormous amounts of attention. This may seem silly, Sylvana, but I can't say I fancy Merlin spending that much attention on you. It bothers me for some unknown reason."

Sylvana seemed to consider Arthur and his words. "Mmmmbla..."

"Exactly. So you see, we're going to have to come to some other arrangement. Because Merlin is mine and you can't have him." Arthur nodded, feeling better.

Sylvana stared up at him. "BABABABABA!"

Arthur blinked. "You don't have to be so rude about it. I mean, really. I'm just stating the obvious."

Sylvana frowned.

"I still think most babies are completely useless, but you seem to have _some_ sense. Obviously didn't pick _that_ up from Merlin, did you?"

Sylvana giggled.

Arthur stuck his tongue out at her.

Sylvana laughed and tried to grab it.

"That's mine too." Arthur grinned down at the tiny girl in his arms.

"Awwww." Arthur's head snapped around to see Merlin with a ridiculously fond expression on his face, Arthur's dinner in his hand.

Arthur snorted. "Don't be such a girl."

Merlin came over, eyes soft and happy. "You two are adorable."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long..." Merlin grinned and lowered his eyes. Setting the plate on the table, he began to set out Arthur's utensils.

Arthur looked down at Sylvana and the sudden strange feeling in his chest. It was a warm, spreading feeling. It was spreading over his chest, down to his stomach. Arthur's brows furrowed in confusion before his brain clicked. Hastily he held the sopping child from him, too late. "Eww! No! Bad baby!"

Merlin looked quickly over, then laughed and went to grab one of the cloths to change her. "It's just wee, Arthur. Baby wee, at that. It's practically water."

"She peed on me!" Arthur wailed. "She did it on purpose!" Arthur glared at child in his hands.

Then it happened – the lower lip came out. Luminous green eyes widened and filled with glistening tears. The lower lip jutted out further; then it quivered. A tear spilled down over plump cheeks, rolling down to drip onto Arthur's hand. The tiny chest under Arthur's fingers heaved with a sob, then another. "Aaaawwwr!" Sylvana sobbed fingers reaching for Arthur's face.

"Arthur! Look what you did." Merlin scolded, taking Sylvana from his hands and cradling her.

She turned her head to look back at Arthur, one tiny hand reaching for him as she sobbed. "Aaaawwwr!"

Arthur grabbed one of the rags to avoid looking into those tear-filled eyes. He began sopping up the wetness, closing his eyes against the heavy cries. He heard Merlin crooning nonsense at her as he cleaned and changed her, trying futilely to soothe her. She shook her head, hands still reaching for Arthur. Merlin kissed the top of her head, then lifted his to glare at Arthur. "I hope you're happy."

Arthur felt something raw gnaw in his gut. "Why would you think that? I didn't _mean_ to make her cry. She _peed_ on me! What do you expect me to do, throw a party?"

"She's a _baby_ , Arthur. It's what they _do_. Don't think you didn't wee on people when you were one." Merlin glared, trying to shush the still crying child.

"AAAAWWWR!" Sylvana screeched, leaning out of Merlin's grasp and reaching for Arthur.

Both men blinked at her as they processed the meaning of her cry. "There's a clean shirt you can borrow in my room..." Merlin looked down at Sylvana in confusion as Arthur quickly went to Merlin's room to grab the clean garment. The pitch and volume of Sylvana's cries grew as Arthur left her field of vision, tears pouring from her face; which was reddening as she got more worked up.

Still pulling his head through the neck, Arthur hastily came back to the main room. She turned her tear-stained face to him and tried to throw herself out of Merlin's arms. "Aaaawwwr!"

Arthur came over and hesitantly reached out for her, he and Merlin both wearing matching looks of shock. Sylvana quickly grabbed onto his hand, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder as he tentatively held her against him. Her shuddering little sobs that shook her body had Arthur wanting to punch himself in the face for being the cause of it. "I'm sorry, Sylvana. I didn't mean to upset you."

Sylvana turned her head, sniffling and reaching up to put her hand against his face. "Aaaawwwr..."

And that was it. Arthur crossed himself off his list to get rid of the maybe-not-quite-so-evil baby. He bent his head down to brush his cheek gently across her head, smelling something that was soft and innocent. Turning his eyes to look up at Merlin, he saw the fond look mingled with something else. "There you go again, being a girl."

Merlin continued to smile, reaching a hand out to stroke a finger through Sylvana's hair. "Shut up, prat," he whispered.

~

Eating his dinner had been made complicated by the fact that Sylvana had refused to be parted from Arthur, clutching her fists into the material of his borrowed shirt and whining low and in the back of her throat when Merlin tried to extricate her. Arthur looked down in surprise and confusion at his new 'accessory'. "Well... what am I supposed to do _now_?" He looked to Merlin for help; only to see his servant standing there with an equally bemused expression.

"Unless you want to listen to her crying all night, I suggest having her sleep with you." Merlin shrugged and made to pack extra cloths and a flask of milk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing up what she'll need if she's staying in your chambers." Merlin stopped and cocked his head. "Unless you'd like to sleep in here..." he smirked mischievously.

Arthur glared. "I'm _not_ sleeping here. _She's_ not sleeping with me. I'm not..." Arthur looked down at Sylvana, who just stared back up at him. "You can't sleep with me, Syl. I'm a man. A man needs his bed to himself. Besides," he said to her, "what if I roll over and squish you?" The thought had him cringing.

Sylvana just reached up and grabbed his lips. "Aaaawwwr... blaaagrb." She turned and looked at Merlin, reaching a small hand out to him. "Muurrrn. Aaaawwwr!" She smiled and clapped, then nodded as though that was supposed to sort everything out.

"Well," Merlin grinned, "at least she knows our names." He came over and grabbed one of her hands, pretending to nibble her fingers and sending her into a peal of giggles.

"That's all well and fine, _Muurrrn_ , but that doesn't solve the problem of her not sleeping with me." Arthur attempted a frown at the curly-haired head, but wound up smiling as she leaned it trustingly against his chest. He looked up to see Merlin continue to pack together things for Sylvana. The feeling that no one was listening to him began to prick at his annoyance. "It's _my_ bed," he muttered.

"Yes, yes, we know, _my lord_. It's _your_ bed, _your_ dinner, _your_ manservant and now, _your_ baby." Merlin smiled and slung the bag over his shoulder. "And now we're going to _your_ room to put _your_ baby to bed."

"She's not _mine_!" Arthur subconsciously held her closer. "She's... she's...." he spluttered.

"She's yours. Just as you said. _Your_ father gave _you_ the responsibility of deciding what to do with her. So until you find a proper place for her... Congratulations, sire. It's a girl." Merlin clapped Arthur on the shoulder, then held an arm out as he waited for the prince to precede him to his chambers.

Arthur stood there for a moment, mouth open in shock. Looking back down at the girl in his arms, he stared back up at Merlin. "But... but... you didn't even want to let me _hold_ her; now she's _mine_?"

"Well, I'd say 'ours', but you don't seem to deal well with sharing." Merlin smirked.

Arthur snapped his mouth closed and glared. "You can be sure that 'our' baby will have a lovely home found for her in the morning." Purposefully not looking at Merlin, he stalked from the room, also purposefully ignoring the muffled laugh from behind him.

The evening continued along that vein for Arthur; Merlin appropriating a cot to sleep on in Arthur's chambers – "Unless you want to drag your royal arse out of bed to feed or change her in the middle of the night, _sire_." – and requesting more pillows.

"I don't need that many pillows, Merlin. I doubt she does either." Arthur felt the need to vent his frustration at his room being taken over by not one, but _two_ unwanted bodies.

"They're to keep her from rolling off the bed, prat. Just be sure to stay in the middle." Merlin yanked the bedclothes down and began to outline the middle of the bed with the pillows.

"Roll off?! She could roll off?! It's bad enough I'm terrified I'll crush her, now I have to worry about her flinging herself off the bed?!" Arthur felt panic begin to bubble up his chest.

"She won't roll off if I put the pillows up." Merlin looked over and saw the fear plastered on Arthur's face. "It's okay, Arthur. Really. Your bed is unnecessarily large. There'll be _more_ than enough room for you and her to sleep comfortably without her rolling off."

Arthur wasn't soothed. "Fine, lots of room. Right. Lots of room for me to squash her like a bug! She's so _tiny_! What if I forget and suffocate her? What if I hurt her? What if-"

"Arthur!" Merlin came over and grabbed his shoulder. "Stop it. You _won't_ hurt her, I promise."

"Why won't she just go with you? Why can't she sleep with you tonight? You can have the bed." Arthur pleaded.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's shoulder gently. "Because she _likes_ you, you arse. I can't for the life of me imagine why, but she does."

"She likes you too. You take her." Arthur held her out to Merlin, fighting the panic back down.

Sylvana hung from his hands, looking between Merlin and Arthur. "Aaaawwwr Muurrrn." She nodded.

Arthur growled in frustration. "What is going on in that strange baby head of yours?" He continued to hold her out to Merlin. "Go on, then. Take her."

Merlin arched a brow and tentatively made to take Sylvana. She giggled and reached for him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Muurrrn."

Arthur visibly sagged in relief. Merlin chuckled and gave a kiss back. "I believe you said something about me taking the bed?"

Arthur waved in the general direction. "Go, take it. I don't care. I'll sleep on the cot." He got up and went to his wardrobe to grab his sleep attire. He felt a strange mix of something in his chest; relief and... loss? He crammed the lid down on his thoughts and went mechanically through the motions of dressing for bed. Coming out from behind his changing screen, he saw Merlin pinning a clean diaper on Sylvana for the night.

Merlin plunked her in the middle of the mass of pillows and gave a satisfied nod. "There, now don't you feel better," he asked her. She smiled. Turning, he grabbed a change of sleep clothes from the packed bag, placing them on the bed before reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Merlin!" Arthur quickly walked over and yanked the lifted hem down.

"What?!" Merlin gave Arthur a look that clearly stated that he was concerned about his mental state.

"You can't _change_ in front of her! She'll see your..." Arthur waved his hands at Merlin's crotch.

"My wedding tackle?" Merlin grinned impishly.

"Yes, your bits. So go change behind the screen." Arthur pointed at said screen.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "She doesn't _care_ , Arthur. I told you, it's _different_ when they're babies."

"Yes well, maybe _I_ don't want to have to look at your bits either." Arthur sniped.

The grin widened and took on a wicked tilt. "Why? Worried you'll feel inadequate?"

Arthur spluttered. "What? That's... you shut up." He pointed at Merlin, who was leaning on the bedpost laughing. "I'm quite certain there's nothing in your breeches I haven't seen before in my own, only a better version of. Now go behind the screen, and keep your 'wedding tackle' to yourself, you bloody idiot."

"Yes, _sire_." Merlin grabbed his clothes and, still chuckling, went behind the screen. Arthur stood in front of Sylvana, who tipped over as she tried to follow Merlin with her eyes.

"You keep your eyes over here. We don't need you scarred for life, now do we? Besides, one mental deficient is all we're allowed per castle. It's in the rules, I looked it up." Arthur perched on the end of the bed and reached over the pillow barrier to prop Sylvana back up. She babbled and grabbed his hand, an 'oooo' coming from the circle of her mouth as she stared at the ring on Arthur's finger.

Merlin was unnoticed as he emerged in his sleep clothes from behind the screen, watching the prince and the baby make unintelligible noises at each other as Arthur twisted his ring on his finger, making it catch the light to amuse her. "She seems to have picked up your love of shiny things..." Merlin grinned and moved over to the bed.

Arthur barely spared him a glance before returning to amusing Sylvana. "We call that 'taste', Merlin. Some of us have it." Arthur returned to squashing down the feelings that kept threatening to stick in his chest. Contentment – sitting here, exchanging banter while making those little bell-laugh's burst from a tiny throat. Affection – for the tiny harmless and helpless little form that was nestled imperiously in his own bed. Loss – at the thought of handing her over to some nameless person and expecting them to care for her for the rest of her life. Fear – that something so small that had been in his life for such a short time already _meant_ something to him; that it could be taken away or hurt.

Sylvana seemed to sense his mood and reached over to pat his cheek, cooing at him with a baby's reassurance. Merlin thought his heart was going to melt; thought it possible it already had. "We've had a long day, sire. Sleep seems like a good idea." Merlin climbed over the fluffy barrier, burrowing under the covers and picking up Sylvana to rest against his side.

Arthur sighed and stood. "You're right, for once. I expect tomorrow to follow the same path." Arthur stretched, jaw cracking as he yawned. He eyed the cot with distaste but resignedly made his way over. Lowering himself, he flicked the thin blanket back and made to lie down – only to be stopped by a shrill shriek. Looking over at the bed, he saw Sylvana eyeing him over Merlin's chest, arms reaching for him. Groaning, he covered his face with his hand. "Not again..."

Merlin looked apologetically back at Arthur. "We tried." He sat up and waited as Arthur reluctantly got to his feet and came over to the bed. "Just lay here and she'll cuddle right up." Merlin got off the bed and watched as Arthur gingerly lay beside Sylvana on the bed. True to Merlin's word, she rested her head on his chest and popped a thumb in her mouth, sighing in contentment.

"If _anything_ happens to her tonight..." Arthur let the threat hang.

"Nothing will. Go to sleep and you can continue to belittle me in the morning." Merlin went over and stretched himself out on the cot. His eyes flew open at the piercing shriek. Looking over, there was Sylvana, hand reaching out for him.

"Ha! See! She wants you. Get up here," Arthur started to get out of bed when another shriek filled the room. Merlin came over and both of them looked down at Sylvana, who was reaching one hand to each of them as she piped shrilly.

Merlin looked over at Arthur, who seemed to be taking a little longer to clue into the implications. Merlin watched the pieces slot together in his brain and the shock that followed. Blue eyes rose to his in confusion. Merlin just nodded. "Apparently so."

"But..." Arthur blinked. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he attempted to surreptitiously ask Merlin, "Is there something _wrong_ with her?"

Merlin laughed. "Doubtful. You were right. She likes us both." Merlin looked over at a dubious Arthur. "Good thing your bed is so monstrously huge." Merlin clambered over it, settling on the opposite side, Sylvana bracketed by both men.

Arthur frowned in the dark over at Merlin. "She _does_ realise we're both _men_ , right?" He looked down at the girl. She peered up at him, eyes wide and captivating.

"I'm sure she does. I'm also sure she doesn't give a whit." Merlin plunked his head on the pillow and turned to look over at Arthur, who was still sitting; staring at Sylvana. "You plan on sleeping sitting up?"

Arthur blinked and looked in irritation over at Merlin. "Maybe she's just confused and wants you..." Arthur lowered his feet to the floor. Sylvana whimpered. "Bloody hell!" Arthur pulled his feet back up and shoved them under the covers. He gave a pleading look to Sylvana, who just rolled onto her back and waited for Arthur to lie down. Huffing his displeasure, he flopped onto the bed and turned his back to Sylvana and Merlin both. He ignored the small pats on his back and the inquisitive gurgling.

He could _not_ , however, ignore the small puffs of breath in his ear as Sylvana pulled herself up his shoulder. "Aaaawwwr?" She reached her hand over and tugged at his hair. Arthur closed his eyes tightly and curled into a ball. The tugging hand moved down to pet his ear as she tried to pull herself over to his face. "Aaaawwwr..?" Arthur bit his lip to keep from laughing as tiny fingers tickled inside his ear. He heard her grunting as she continued to try to crawl over him, unsuccessfully. He felt her plunk on her backside and heard a plaintive, "Aaaawwwr..."

Arthur sighed as he gently turned over, rolling his eyes at Merlin's stifled laughter. "Yes?"

Sylvana smiled a toothless smile and leaned down to place a wet kiss on his cheek. "Aaaawwwr!" She rolled onto her back and sighed with baby contentment. She turned her head over and smiled at Merlin. "Muurrrn." She patted his cheek too before closing her eyes and curling up against Arthur's chest with a thumb in her mouth.

Arthur lifted a hand to run lightly over the cap of soft hair resting against him. A small hand stayed fisted in his shirt, obviously insisting on keeping him close as she slept. He looked over at Merlin, who had that same soft look on his face as he watched them. "Goodnight, Arthur." Merlin relaxed against his pillow and closed his eyes, smile still spread wide.

"Night..." Arthur rested one arm under Sylvana, not wanting to put too much weight on her and crush her. "You'd better not snore." He shot half-heartedly at Merlin before closing his eyes, the smell of baby sending him into a deep sleep.

Sylvana slept peacefully through the night, happy in her baby joy to be surrounded by the two men she had chosen; chosen to love and chosen to keep. Her red-gold curls were framed by burnished gold and midnight black as the three sleepers passed the night in comfort.

~

The next morning started out in chaos; which was only appropriate considering the night had ended in it. Arthur woke up first, brain taking its time to start. This would explain his confusion at why he felt something warm tangled up in his legs. He opened bleary eyes and the sight of copper mixed with black brought the previous day's exploits roaring back. Sylvana had turned during the night and was nestled up to Merlin, tucked against his chest with her head under his chin. The sight made something in Arthur's stomach tighten, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He reflexively reached up to make sure his chest was dry; letting out a relieved breath when he found it was.

Flexing his toes, he discovered that what was tangled in his legs was Merlin; more to the point, Merlin's legs. Upon further exploration, he discovered that he and Merlin were _awfully_ close to each other, the small space between them being occupied by Sylvana. A longer perusal of his situation brought to light a certain... _discomfort_ in his lower regions and he groaned to himself. The noise had Merlin shifting in his sleep, one arm reaching out to rest on Arthur's waist while his knee slid further up Arthur's thigh. Arthur bit his lip and ran through training exercises in his mind, willing his nether regions to calm down and behave. This was _Merlin_ ; certainly nothing for any part of his anatomy to get excited over. His body told him he was a liar when Merlin slid his knee a tad higher, a contended murmur slipping past his lips. Arthur bit his own to keep another groan from being vocalized. The chaos ensued when he opened his eyes and saw a pair of green ones blinking back at him. "Aaaawwwr?"

Arthur flailed out of bed, not wanting to be anywhere _near_ Sylvana with... when his... well, just not right now. He landed painfully on his arse and groaned. He heard a giggle come from the bed above him and he closed his eyes and banged the back of his head on the floor. "Arthur?" He heard Merlin call groggily.

Pulling himself up, he ordered himself to stop blushing as he peered over the sheets. "Yes?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Merlin rubbed at his eyes as he yawned, Sylvana leaning against his chest with a smile on her face.

Arthur couldn't bring himself to be mad. "I fell."

Merlin snorted. "I see that. Get back up here."

Arthur flicked a glance down at his sleep pants, which were doing a lousy job of hiding his misbehaving body part. "Uh," he blushed. "I'm up." The blush blazed darker as the innuendo of his words hit him. Luckily, Merlin wasn't in the know and therefore it blessedly passed over his head.

"Mmm, fine. Why don't you bring Sylvana the milk flask, then? I'm sure she's hungry." Merlin nuzzled under Sylvana's chin with his nose. She returned the favour by fastening her mouth to his cheek and blowing. Then she started suckling his chin. Merlin chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Arthur got up, his mind twitching as he realised he'd been in _bed_ with a _baby_ while _aroused_ over _Merlin_. The possibility of _either_ of them finding that out was a huge damper to his morning arousal and he was able to return to the bed with the milk flask without concern of anyone noticing anything amiss. He handed it to Merlin and turned to go over to grab a change of clothes for the day. He squelched the warm happy feeling when he saw Merlin sitting propped up against all his pillows, Sylvana on his lap as he fed her; both of them with blissfully happy expressions on their faces.

Arthur changed and poked his head out into the hallway, flagging a passing servant and requesting a large breakfast. He might as well be nice enough to allow Merlin to eat with him since Merlin hadn't yet insisted on him changing _his_ baby. Arthur shuddered and pushed the thought from his mind. After catching a whiff of her _last_ offering, he planned to continue to avoid that particular task. When the servant returned with a full tray, Arthur took it and brought it over to the bed. Setting it within reach of Merlin's free hand, he began to eat as he contemplated his situation. "So..."

Merlin broke off a piece of bread and chewed enthusiastically. "So?"

"What am I going to do with her?" Arthur's gaze drifted over the girl. She kept her mouth locked over the leather nipple, but her eyes met Arthur's.

Merlin swallowed and looked down at the girl in his arms. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was irrevocably in love with her already. He was also aware that Arthur was at _least_ halfway there, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. "What do you _want_ to do with her?"

Arthur frowned as he thought it over. "I don't know. I don't want her to wind up with just _anyone_. She _is_ rather lovely and she seems smarter than most babies her age." Arthur looked up at Merlin. "How old did Gaius say she was?"

"He could only estimate, but he thought around seven or eight months." Merlin stroked a finger over her cheek as she continued to suckle.

"I don't understand how someone could just _leave_ an infant in the middle of the woods alone." Arthur shook his head as he took a bite from an apple. He mulled over his options as he chewed, aware of Merlin's heavy gaze on him. He lifted his eyes to stare at Merlin. "Don't think I don't know what's running through that brain of yours."

For once, Merlin kept his mouth closed. Sylvana, however, pulled her lips from the flask and looked over at Arthur. A look of confusion crossed her face before she opened her mouth and let out a massive milky belch. Merlin burst into a laugh which brought an answering one from Sylvana. Arthur rolled his eyes and rose from the bed. Merlin took a deep breath, "Well?"

"I have morning training with my knights. I'll come up with something by the time I have luncheon with my father." Arthur tried not to let the trepidation that covered Merlin's face bother him. He left his chambers with the image of blue and green eyes trying to each convey their own messages to him. They stayed with him all morning.

~

The morning passed quickly for Arthur, the question of what to do about Sylvana hanging over his head. He'd listened to the reports from his guards, handed out round assignments to the captain and had gone on to practice. He'd had a page assist him with his armour, since Merlin was otherwise occupied. He thought about that as well; what good was a manservant who didn't attend to his proper duties? He'd come to rely on the tentative relationship he and Merlin had formed; Merlin not having the sense to understand the difference between upper class and lower class. As he went through his morning routine, he contemplated life without Merlin; unaware of the scowl that crossed his face. He thought of Merlin if he sent Sylvana away to some childless couple. The long face and accusing stares would gnaw at him. After training, he took some time to walk the battlements, the solitude and open air always helpful to his mind when he had something weighing on it.

Just before he was due for lunch, he went to his chambers to grab a clean shirt; his current one a little ripe from his morning exercises. Arthur opened his door, closing it behind him as he walked in – where he stopped dead. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he thought the choked gurgling may have been what alerted the two to his presence. Merlin's eyes filled with fear as he saw who stood there; he rose and put himself between Arthur and Sylvana. "It's me."

Arthur continued to gape. "You? You're doing... _this_?!" Arthur gesticulated at what had stunned him; a parade of floating toys, dancing around the room. Arthur's old wooden soldiers bobbed in the air behind a ragged teddy bear. A rag doll in a worn plaid dress bumped against the back of a wooden horse.

Merlin stiffened his spine as he faced Arthur. "Yes. See?" Merlin waved a hand at the toys. "Me. I'm making them – _oof_ –." Merlin was cut off by a teddy bear sailing into the side of his head. Sylvana fell over on the bed laughing.

Arthur folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at Merlin. "Really... Are you in the habit of beating yourself with stuffed toys?"

Merlin blushed and pushed at the teddy bear that continued to pummel him in the head. "Maybe," he said stubbornly.

"Merlin, you can barely lace my boots; I highly doubt sorcery is something you'd be capable of doing without blowing up half the castle." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin frowned as he held a hand up to keep the insistent bear from continuing to copulate with his ear. "I _could_ be a sorcerer. It _is_ possible..." Arthur was quite certain that Merlin was actually pouting. He'd bite his tongue off before admitting that it _may_ be a tad cute. Just a tad.

Arthur turned to Sylvana; Merlin moved in front of her again. "Honestly, what do you think I'm going to do to her, Merlin?"

Merlin lowered his eyes but refused to move. "I don't know."

Arthur addressed the girl. "Sylvana," he said sternly. The smile fell from her face; the dancing toys dropping suddenly from the air.

Merlin lifted his eyes to Arthur's. "It's not her fault. She was just born this way..."

"I'm fully aware that babies aren't normally practitioners of dark magic, Merlin. Now would you get _out_ of my way?" Arthur pushed Merlin to the side, walking over to stand in front of Sylvana, who was sitting up and looking quite serious.

"Aaaawwwr...." She looked guiltily at him.

"That's right, Arthur. And Arthur is very upset with you." Arthur frowned as he looked down at the child. All his options flashed across his mind. He froze when he came to telling Uther. He could see the look of content glee and happiness from last night being wiped from his face and a sneer replacing it. Arthur could easily visualise his father ordering the execution of a baby. His father would kill a harmless child; all because it had the misfortune to be born with magic. He saw Sylvana with her head placed on the chopping block; his stomach churned and he fought not to be sick.

"Arthur..." Merlin came over to stand behind him. "She's just a baby."

"For the love of God, Merlin. What kind of monster do you think I am?!" Arthur saw the flicker in Merlin's eyes that practically screamed his answer; Merlin was thinking the same thing about his father that he had been. The sick feeling came back as he was hit with the realisation that this was what so many people had felt. The fear that someone they cared for would wind up dead because of his father's hatred of magic and all who used it. He felt tears prick his eyes and hastily turned his head to hide them.

Merlin felt his heart break a little as he witnessed Arthur's revelation of his father. He looked down at Sylvana, who had a tear trailing down her cheek. Reaching down to swipe it off, he picked her up and cradled her against him. "We could leave. I can take her and we can leave. Uther would never have to know." Merlin pressed a kiss to copper hair and breathed in her scent.

Arthur turned, a fierce look on his face. "You're _not_ leaving." Arthur looked down at Sylvana. "Neither of you are."

"But if Uther finds out..." Merlin fretted.

"My father won't find out." Arthur snapped as he made up his mind. He turned a serious gaze on Sylvana. "Now you listen here, young lady," he pointed his finger at her.

Sylvana blinked her wide green eyes at Arthur and appeared to be listening.

"That will be enough of that, do you understand me? There's to be _no_ magic done around anyone but Merlin and myself. Not Gaius, not Morgana, not Gwen; no one. _Especially_ not my father. If you want to stay here with me and Merlin, you're to do as you're told. Am I making myself clear?" Arthur waggled his finger at her.

She reached out and grabbed it, eyes full of something akin to knowledge. She babbled and shook his finger. Arthur took that as 'Yes, Arthur, I understand and will be sure to keep this to myself so that no one will ever know and I can be safe and happy forever. Also, I love you and I think you're magnificent'. A drop landed on Arthur's outstretched hand and he blinked. Looking up, he saw Merlin wiping hastily at his face. "Sorry," he sniffled.

"Honestly, you are _such_ a girl." Arthur held his hands out to take Sylvana. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. "So we're understood then, are we?"

She gurgled and kissed his chin. "I think that means 'yes'." Merlin grinned. "You're keeping her?"

"So it seems. Father can't be _too_ upset about it. She'll become my ward. Since she's not male, there won't be any concern about her taking the place of my future heir. And as long as he's not made aware of her abilities, I can't see him having a problem. You heard him last night. It's been a while since there was a child in the castle." Sylvana clutched his thumb and Arthur ran his finger over her hand.

The smile that spread over Merlin's face made everything seem like the right choice. "We'll have to get a nursemaid for her, as well as a crib and some clothes..." Merlin ticked off necessary items on his fingers.

"And _you'll_ go back to being _my_ manservant."

Merlin blushed. "I've always been _yours_ , Arthur. But you're going to have to learn to share now, since Sylvana seems to want both of us."

Arthur looked down at Sylvana, who was watching them both with a look of concentration. "Is that true, Syl? You actually _want_ this bumbling idiot around as well?"

Sylvana smiled and pet his cheek. "Aaaawwwr." She reached over and stroked Merlin's shoulder. "Muurrrn." She nodded. Then she squirmed and leaned out of Arthur's arms, reaching for the bed. He placed her down and she crawled over to rest on a pillow, gaze on both men.

"Well, I gue-," Arthur was cut off as Merlin flew into him. He instinctively reached out his hands to catch him, leaving a space for Merlin to fit into. He blinked as he felt lips press against his own. Pulling his head back, he saw the same surprised and confused look on Merlin's face.

"I don't know what happened. I just-," the confusion spread as Merlin tried to step back, but couldn't.

Arthur, similarly, was unable to unwrap his arms from around Merlin. Two sets of blue eyes turned to stare at a smiling pair of green ones that looked _far_ too satisfied for Arthur's liking. "Aaaawwwr, Muurrrn."

Both men struggled futilely for a moment before turning resignedly towards the grinning child. "Sylvana, you let Arthur and Merlin go right this instant." Merlin scolded.

Sylvana stuck her chin out and shook her head. She made a kissy sound at them and stared as though waiting for something.

Both men groaned as the meaning sunk home. "You know, she gets this from you." Merlin said.

"Me? You're the stubborn one. Thick and mentally deficient." Arthur glared. He turned to Sylvana. "Sylvana, you stop this right now. Naughty, naughty, baby." Sylvana's lip stuck out and quivered, but she continued to shake her head; making another kissing noise.

Arthur growled and turned back to Merlin, who attempted a shrug. "Definitely takes after you; pouty lip and all." Merlin grinned.

"This is _not_ funny, you grinning idiot."

"Actually, it is a _little_ , you stubborn prat." Merlin's grin grew.

"What are we supposed to do?" Arthur squirmed, aware of the press of Merlin against the entire front of his body.

Merlin gave another uncaring shrug. "Kiss?"

Arthur frowned. "You really _are_ mental."

"Would you rather have to explain to your father why you're having luncheon with him with your manservant on your lap?"

Arthur grunted in frustration. "Fine." He leaned forward and gave Merlin a quick peck. "There." He ignored Merlin's snort and turned to Sylvana. "Happy?"

If it was possible for a baby to look disgusted, she was doing so. She shook her head and frowned at Arthur before making a rude noise with her mouth.

Merlin laughed. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Oh shut up, you..." Arthur growled before moving to press his lips over Merlin's smirking ones. Merlin, for once, listened and shut up; preferring to fit his mouth properly over Arthur's. Arthur was surprised at the softness of the mouth against his; assuming that male lips were the opposite of female ones. Closing his eyes, he parted his mouth and let his tongue glide along Merlin's bottom lip; a jolt hitting his stomach as he heard the quick suck of air before hot breath filled his mouth. Merlin opened his lips and slid his tongue out to twine with Arthur's, gasping as Arthur's hands slipped under his shirt to touch his skin. They stood lost for a moment; mouths hungry and tasting, hands eager and searching. Arthur felt the press of Merlin against his leg and groaned as he drew his head back; eyes heavy as they took in Merlin's reddened lips and dazed expression. He thought he probably shouldn't be as pleased with that as he was, but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

They both turned at the happy chortle that came from the bed. Sylvana clapped at the two of them, smile bright. Arthur felt Merlin's heart thundering where their chest's pressed together; neither unaffected from the kiss. Merlin had to clear his throat a few times before he found his voice. "Well..." his eyes dropped to Arthur's lips; his hands fisting in the material of Arthur's trousers.

Arthur blinked through a haze of warring emotions. "Father." He saw Merlin blink. "I have to go have luncheon with my father; now." The urge to back away fought with the urge to continue the kiss – to hell with his father. He compromised and placed a light peck on Merlin's mouth. Turning to the bed, he scolded Sylvana. "We're going to have to have a serious discussion about things we can and cannot do to Arthur and Merlin when I get back."

Arthur had almost made it to the door when Merlin called, "Remember to ask your father for a nursemaid. I can't look after her _and_ you. One child's enough for me." He grinned.

Arthur nodded. "Then I can finally have _my_ manservant back." He took in Merlin perched on the edge of the bed, Sylvana climbing on his lap; both with special smiles aimed at him. "Although, I think I can live with sharing you with her." And her with you, he added in his head. Arthur turned and left, preparing to have the joy of telling his father he was a grandfather, of sorts.

~

The luncheon went well, as far as Arthur was concerned. Uther had been surprised by his son's decision, but Arthur could tell by the lingering smile that he was far from displeased by it. Uther had agreed to a nursemaid and an extra servant to see to Sylvana's needs. Heading back to his chambers to further discuss 'things' with Merlin, he was waylaid by Morgana. "Arthur." She fell into step beside him.

"Morgana," he acknowledged with a nod.

"I hear we have a new addition to the castle." Arthur saw the lift of her lips.

"Word travels quickly. I'm on my way to gather her and Merlin to go hunt up a decent nursemaid." Arthur slowed his strides to accommodate Morgana's slower pace.

Morgana blinked and turned her head to look at Arthur. "You're _keeping_ her? I was under the impression that you wanted to get rid of her."

Arthur arched a brow. "Well, you were misinformed. I've decided to make Sylvana my ward."

Morgana stopped dead in the corridor, causing Arthur to pause and tip his head in her direction. "Your _ward_? But you're not... You're... you're _you_." She waved her arms to encompass him in general.

Arthur turned towards her, grinning as he folded his arms. "How astute of you, Morgana. I am, in fact, me. Good of you to notice." He turned again and continued on his way to his chambers. He stifled a grin as he heard Morgana hasten to catch up.

"That's not what I meant, Arthur," she huffed. "I _meant_ that you're a headstrong and selfish _boy_. What do _you_ know about raising a child?"

Arthur shrugged. "About as much as anyone who's never had one does. And it's not like I'm doing it alone..."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "That's right. _Merlin_ will be helping you, won't he?" Arthur repressed a shudder at the curl of her lips. "So, which one of you is 'Mommy'?"

Arthur's eye twitched. "Neither."

Morgana's smirk widened. "Really?"

They were nearing Arthur's chambers and he raised his voice to let Merlin know he was coming with someone; just in case Sylvana was in the middle of 'playing' with her toys. "You've got a very filthy mind, Morgana. I'd say it doesn't suit you, but sadly, it does."

"Touché." They entered his chambers, allowing Morgana to see Sylvana for the first time. She was in the middle of the bed with Merlin on the far side waging a vicious war between the raggedy teddy bear and the wooden horse. "Oh, well isn't she just _darling_?" Morgana strode over to the bed and sat lightly on the edge, holding her arms out to Sylvana.

Sylvana's eyes found Arthur's and she cocked her head quizzically. "It's alright, Syl. I don't think she'll bite... hard. At least not until she knows what you taste like."

Merlin turned his head to hide a grin and Morgana shot a glare at Arthur before turning back with a smile to the dubious baby. "It's alright, Sylvana. Aunty Morgana just wants a cuddle."

Sylvana looked between Arthur and Morgana before turning to Merlin. "Muurrrn?"

Merlin smiled at her. "It really _is_ alright, Sylvana. Morgana won't hurt you. Arthur's just being silly."

Sylvana turned back to Arthur. "Aaaawwwr?"

Arthur walked over and sat on the other side of Morgana, lifting Sylvana onto his lap. "Merlin's right, Arthur's just being silly. Morgana wouldn't do anything mean to _you_ , sweetling."

Sylvana turned her eyes to Morgana and stuck her tongue out while making a rude noise. "Miiiiie Aaaawwwr," she screeched at her before turning and clinging to Arthur's shirt, hiding her face.

Merlin covered his mouth with his hand, shoulders shaking as he fought not to burst out laughing. Morgana glared at Arthur and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're completely wretched. You've made her think I'm an ogre or some child-eating beast."

Arthur didn't bother hiding his grin as he bent his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Sylvana's head. "It's alright, Syl. I really _was_ just joking. Morgana won't take you away. You're staying here with me."

Sylvana brought her head up to stare at Arthur. "Aaaawwwr, Muurrrn? Miiiiie?"

"Yes, Arthur and Merlin are yours."

A bright and toothless smile spread over her chubby face. She reached up and pulled his head down, giving him a loud kiss on his chin. She turned and faced Morgana. "Aaaawwwr, miiiiie," she chortled before climbing from Arthur's lap over to Morgana. Morgana held out her arms and Sylvana hesitantly took one. A look of contentment crossed Morgana's face as she pulled the girl onto her lap and crooned to her.

Merlin leaned over the bed and whispered, "Wonder where she got that possessive streak from?" Then he got up and said in his normal tone, "Right, well, if you're here to watch her, I've got chores that need to be done before my very cranky master decides to beat me with a spoon." Merlin walked over and bent down to place a kiss on Sylvana's upturned and pursed lips. "I'll be back before dinner."

"I thought you'd want to help choose a nursemaid?"

"I would, but I can't do that _and_ today's chores." Merlin paused in the doorway. "You'll be fine – you've got wonderful instincts," he grinned, "when it doesn't concern stray, evil babies from the forests." Then he left.

Morgana laughed as Sylvana tickled under her chin. "Stray evil babies?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur twitched his nose and held his hands out for _his_ baby. "We need to go and find a nursemaid and servant."

Morgana sulked, something that didn't sit quite right on her face. "Oh, let Gwen and I watch her while you nanny hunt. It'll probably be easier if you don't have to cart her _and_ her nappies and such around..." Morgana pleaded.

Arthur's brow wrinkled. "I don't know..."

Morgana widened her eyes and fluttered her lashes while smiling in her most disarming way. " _Please_?"

Arthur looked down at Sylvana, who was switching her gaze between Arthur and Morgana. "What do you think, sweetling?"

Sylvana turned to look up at Morgana. "Aaaawwwr, miiiiiie. Muurrrn, miiiiiie." She narrowed her eyes at Morgana.

Morgana grinned. "Yes, Sylvana, Arthur and Merlin are yours. Trust me when I say I have no interest in acquiring either." Sylvana clapped and nodded, as though that had all been sorted out and yes, she was quite fine to go with Morgana as long as the lady in question understood that both men did, indeed, belong to Sylvana. "I'll grab her things; you can come get her from my quarters when you're done."

Arthur bent and kissed the proffered kissy face Sylvana was making. "I'll come get you before dinner. Be good..." Arthur tilted his head down and gave Sylvana a look that _clearly_ said 'remember what I told you about magic and not doing it in front of people'. He received a somewhat cheeky 'I will take your suggestion under advisement and consider it, but will probably wind up doing whatever I please since I am a baby and that is how this works' look in return. Arthur snorted and left to go procure a nursemaid and additional servant, as well as inquiring about sorting out chambers and possessions for his girl. Something in him warmed at that phrase. _His_ girl. Now he had _his_ manservant and _his_ girl. Arthur debated on having signs made for both of them to wear around their necks, "Property of Arthur Pendragon. Do not touch or look or anything upon severe penalty of a very painful death." He grinned and rolled his eyes as he imagined the combined looks and noises both persons in question would give him regarding _that_ idea. The thought had him entering the steward's rooms chuckling.

~

Having sorted out the details with the steward regarding quarters for Sylvana close to Arthur's and having picked a suitable nursemaid and a young servant for his new ward, Chelsea and Molly, Arthur went to his chambers to grab a few moments to think before gathering Sylvana for dinner. Settling himself in his chair, he rested his chin on his hand and pondered the events of the last day and how drastically his life had changed, and would probably continue to do so. He had the responsibility of a child now; an adorable, cheeky, impertinent and angelic little girl. A little girl that reminded him a lot of his equally cheeky and impertinent and not-so-angelic manservant – whom he'd kissed, thanks to his impertinent and cheeky child. He, Arthur Pendragon, had kissed and been kissed back by Merlin. Lanky, gangly Merlin. Lanky, gangly, cheeky Merlin. Lanky, gangly, cheeky, endearing Merlin – who kissed far better than Arthur would have given him credit for. Who had a mouth that ran away from a brain that Arthur sometimes wondered if it worked at all; a mouth that was just as quick to smile and profess loyalty and faith in him; a mouth that had eagerly worked against his own and had felt so familiar and... _perfect_. Arthur sighed.

Somehow, it didn't seem that strange for him to want Merlin that way. Merlin knew far more about him than anyone else – servant, knight or lord. Merlin saw past the sneers and the insults and the glares; knew when he was angry or in pain or... Arthur rubbed his eyes. Merlin had _been_ there for him, was _still_ there for him. Merlin put up with him when he was in a childish mood and felt like being an utter prat. Merlin would just shake his head or roll his eyes and treat him like the child he was behaving as. Merlin never cowered from him; never let Arthur get away with anything just because he was royalty. Arthur had come to expect that; to need it. Merlin made him feel like a man; just a man. And as a man, remembering the way Merlin had felt pressed flush against him, the lustful noises that had crept from his throat, the way Merlin's hand had fisted in his trousers as he pulled him closer, harder against him – it made him react in a way that let him know he was not at all displeased with what had happened. In _fact_ , if the current tenting in his trousers was anything to go by, he was very pleased with the thought and would most assuredly like to progress further along that line.

Having sorted _that_ out, he was brought to the fact that the child he'd come to care for and maybe love and wanted to keep from any harm, was magical. Logically, he knew he was setting himself up for the possibility of pain and hardship, but he found himself unable to care. The look on her face when she stared up at him, the trusting way she cuddled against him – as though she knew that he would protect her, keep her safe – the small hand that clutched him close; they all had found tiny crevices in what he had thought was a secure wall around his heart. If he thought about it, the fact that Merlin was still his servant and not living permanently in the dungeons should have clued him in to his defences having fissures.

The fact that he was indeed fallible to love and its consequences did _not_ lead him to an answer of what to do regarding Sylvana. A large part of him just wanted to close his eyes and hope for the best – hope that no one in Camelot discovered her abilities, hope that _his father_ didn't find out. The smaller, more reasonable part realised that as the one responsible for her well-being, he'd have to come up with a contingency; a way out for her... just in case. Arthur began to formulate a plan to save _his_ girl from harm; a small bubble of fear making him consider that losing her would mean losing Merlin as well. This only strengthened his desire to keep Sylvana safe.

So Arthur sat in his chair, alone in his chambers and plotted the best way to keep what was his, _his_.

~

Arthur raised his hand and rapped loudly on Morgana's door – for the _third_ time. He followed this with, "I _know_ you're in there, Morgana. I can _hear_ you laughing." Arthur refrained from tapping his foot as he heard movement behind the door.

It was opened by a chagrined Gwen, who bobbed a hasty curtsy. "I'm sorry, sire. We were... I didn't hear you." She lowered her head and stifled a grin as she moved out of the way.

Arthur found it impossible to be angry with Guinevere, who always had a smile or kind word to soothe over Morgana's sharp snipes. "Yes, well..." Arthur also found it difficult to come up with anything to say to Guinevere. He nodded and moved past her and into Morgana's chambers, where he found Morgana and Merlin having an epic battle with a multitude of stuffed toys while Sylvana lay on the floor in the midst of a giggling fit. One of the bears had apparently burst open and sprayed clumps of stuffing over both combatants, tufts of white peeking from both heads of dark hair.

"Hah!" Merlin crowed triumphantly as he batted Morgana in the face with an overly large blue bear, sending her toppling onto her side.

"Foul!" Morgana shrieked, leaping up and pummelling Merlin with a bear in each hand.

"Ursine!" Merlin yelled back, using one arm to block his face while the other flailed the blue bear at a maniacally grinning Morgana. He succeeded to beat her to the ground again as she paused and started giggling as the pun in Merlin's retort hit her. Merlin stood, arms held victoriously over his head.

"Muurrrn!" Sylvana clapped, crawling over and grabbing one of the smaller bears. She crawled over to a still-laughing Morgana and fwapped her with the toy. "Aantee," she chortled before joining Morgana in sprawling on the floor, laughing.

Arthur turned to Gwen, who had snuck up beside him and was covering her mouth to keep in a laugh. He felt his own lips twitch and gave in. Merlin turned when he heard Arthur's laugh, a smile splitting his face as he panted, "I won."

"I see that." Sylvana opened her eyes and turned her head when she heard him, sitting up and reaching for him. He walked over and complied by lifting her into his arms. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Sylvana began chattering in baby-speak, green eyes flitting from his down to her hands as her fingers played with the lacing on his tunic. Arthur nodded along with her, ignoring the speculative look from Morgana and the now-familiar soft one from Merlin. "I hope you've worked up an appetite, young lady." Sylvana smiled and patted her stomach. Arthur chuckled.

"I stopped by Gaius's earlier and he made up a list of foods she can eat. The kitchen has the list and there'll be something besides milk for her tonight." Merlin came over and tickled her cheeks, making her duck away and hide her face against Arthur, giggling.

"Well," Arthur said, looking at Sylvana as he addressed Merlin, "why don't you go get it and bring it to my chambers so we can eat? Sound good, Syl?" Arthur played his hands through Sylvana's curls.

Sylvana turned and looked at Merlin. "Garrl flblabt mooob." She lifted her face for her expected kiss as she quite _obviously_ ordered Merlin to get his arse in gear and get her food, for she is a baby and her will is law.

Merlin obliged her a kiss, flicking his eyes up to Arthur as he leant in. "Right away, love." Arthur felt a clench in his chest. "I'll meet you in your chambers, _sire_." Merlin's lips curled in his impish smile and Arthur felt something lower clench.

Morgana came over as Merlin left, a smile on her face. "Well, Aunty Morgana had fun today," she said as she reached over and ran her fingers over Sylvana's smaller ones. Raising her eyes to Arthur's, her smile stayed. "Thank you, Arthur. It was nice to just..." She gave a small sigh.

"I know." Arthur felt something pass between them as they both seemed to realise and understand the burden of responsibility that their positions gave them, and the matching joy they felt as they were able to ignore it for however small a moment.

"Yes, well, anytime Sylvana wants to come play, she's welcome." Morgana looked over at Gwen, who seemed happy to see her mistress enjoying herself. "Gwen seems to have become quite attached, isn't that right, Gwen?"

Gwen nodded as she smirked. "Yes, my lady." She turned to Arthur. "I've always been fond of children and Sylvana's such a dear." Gwen smiled at the girl, widening it when Sylvana smiled toothlessly back at her. She handed Arthur the bag Morgana had made with all of Sylvana's necessities in it. Arthur spied the large blue bear's ear sticking out from the corner.

Arthur took the bag and slung it over his shoulder as he adjusted his grip on Sylvana, noticing how much more comfortable he'd become with holding her. "I'll be sure to keep you in mind, _Guinevere_ , if I ever have need of a pair of watchful eyes. For now, I'll bid you ladies good evening." Arthur dipped his head at the pair and turned to leave, Sylvana still babbling to him as she tugged on his lacing.

Word of Sylvana staying seemed to have spread throughout the entire castle, servants and nobles alike coming up and offering their congratulations to Arthur as he made his way to his chambers. Arthur was particularly amused at the almost stricken look of puppy love Sir Leon gave to Sylvana when Arthur encountered him. Sylvana gave him a coy look as she leant her head against Arthur's chest, playing shy when Leon addressed her. Arthur felt infinitely glad that he'd tossed his list of allies to rid himself of Sylvana as he was quite sure the entire castle would have revolted and flogged him if they'd found out. He chuckled as he imagined the fight that would have ensued between Morgana and Merlin as to who would get to lead the revolt. Arthur had a feeling Merlin would win that one as well.

He entered his chambers, the smell of cooked meat and spices hitting his nose pleasantly. Sylvana sniffed appreciatively, rubbing her belly and looking up at him hopefully. "Let's go see what Merlin's brought up for dinner tonight." Arthur shucked the bag off his shoulder and let it drop by the wall as he made his way over to the table where Merlin was fussing with a tall wooden chair-type thing. He looked up as he heard Sylvana call his name.

"Hello there, love. Just setting up a chair for you," he said, cursing as his finger got pinched between the fastenings of the arms and the drop-down tray.

"Where are Chelsea and Molly?" Arthur asked as he sat himself in his chair, settling Sylvana in his lap.

Merlin's cheeks pinked. "I – uh, may have given them the night off, sire."

Arthur quirked a brow. "Oh? And why would you do that? Isn't that what I _hired_ them for? To look after Syl?"

The pink spread, staining the tips of Merlin's ears. "Um, yes. I just thought that maybe for one last night it could just be... um... us?"

The warm feeling that had been settling in Arthur's chest blossomed at that. "Us?"

Merlin's eyes flicked up as he placed a cushion on the seat of the high-chair. "Yes. Us. You, Sylvana and me."

Arthur bit back a smile as he looked down at Sylvana. "What do you think, Syl? Just the three of us tonight?"

Sylvana looked between the two men before chortling happily. She held out her arms to Merlin, kissing him soundly as he picked her up. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to the top of her head in return. Arthur looked at the two of them and the warm feeling was accompanied by the feeling of _mine_. A flash of memory of the feel of Merlin's lips against his earlier that morning made the warmth sink lower. He watched as Merlin placed Sylvana in the high-chair, looping leather ties around her before he lowered the tray over her head. Merlin's eyes lifted to Arthur's and something of what he was feeling must have shown on his face; Merlin's eyes darkening as he inhaled sharply in response.

They ate companionably, both men taking turns to attempt to place food _in_ Sylvana's mouth, both men getting randomly splattered with bits of food as she decided it was more fun to throw it than to eat it. Merlin managed to coax her between barrages into eating enough to satisfy himself before she discovered the lovely game of 'time to spit our food all over Merlin, for it is fun and he makes for a lovely target'. Arthur almost choked on his mouthful as she blew a raspberry with carrots and managed to coat the entire left side of his face. "Right then," Merlin said as he scooped pureed carrots off his face, "I think we're done for the night."

Arthur took a sip of his wine to wash down the last of his bread. "I think it's more a matter of there being no food left to try to get into her mouth, unless you want to let her lick it off your shirt."

Merlin smirked. "That too." He lifted the food-smeared tray and began working on her fastenings. "I believe it's bath time for you, young lady."

Sylvana reached sticky hands for Merlin, spreading the mashed food over his shirt. "I don't think she's the only one," said Arthur, looking down and flicking at a speck of debris.

"You could share one with her," Merlin suggested.

Arthur's eyes widened. "I believe we've already had this discussion about naked men bits and baby girls."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he hefted Sylvana onto his hip. "You need to get over this whole 'naked' thing, Arthur. Parents have baths with their babies all the time."

"Not _this_ parent." Arthur folded his arms across his chest. Merlin just shook his head as he headed for the antechamber to prepare a bath. "And not _that_ parent either, Merlin!" Arthur called after him. "You'll have her scarred for life." He was answered by a laugh from Merlin and a rude noise from Sylvana before the door closed. Grumbling, Arthur sat back in his chair. His mind began forming a picture of Merlin naked behind the door and he quickly got up. Now was as good a time as any to finish his duties for the evening. He brushed off the worst of the food bits and headed out the door, shoving down the thoughts of how warm Merlin was in the morning and how his arms fit around his waist just ri- "Bloody hell," he growled as he left his room.

~

When Arthur returned, he leant against the wardrobe, quietly watching the pair on the bed. Merlin and Sylvana – both freshly washed – were sprawled on Arthur's indecently large bed. Merlin was telling a story and Sylvana stared at him, enraptured. Arthur listened as a magical princess embarked on a magical adventure, complete with magical prince and magic-wielding wizard; who happened to make a magical talking horse that was the magical princess's companion. Merlin's hands traced out the story and Sylvana followed them with her eyes. Merlin got to a part about a fire-breathing dragon and Sylvana made an 'oooh' noise; although Arthur couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "A dragon, Merlin? Really? You'll give her nightmares."

"Hardly. Besides, she _likes_ it, don't you, love?"

Sylvana clapped her hands and grabbed at Merlin's lips. "Miiiiie..."

"Regardless, it's time for bed." Arthur walked over to his wardrobe to pull out some sleep clothes.

"Don't you want a bath first?" Merlin smiled charmingly.

"It would take too long to draw one." Arthur headed for the changing screen.

"Not if one's already drawn and has been kept warm for you, sire."

Arthur stopped and turned to look back at Merlin, who just smiled at him innocently. "You've been keeping a bath warm for me all this time?"

"Of course. It's what any _good_ manservant would do for his master..." How Merlin managed to make that sound dirty, Arthur had absolutely no idea, but it did. Very much so.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well then, I guess I'll go have my bath."

Merlin's lips quirked. "Good, then we'll have enough time to finish our story, right Sylvana?"

Sylvana clapped, then crawled over to curl up against Merlin's stomach. Merlin gave Arthur one last undecipherable look, then went back to regaling Sylvana of the magical world of magic. Arthur thought he may have been stressing the 'magic' just a tad. He went into the antechamber and as promised, there was a steaming bath waiting for him. He may have taken a little longer than necessary, if only to keep from being pouted at for interrupting the story. When he emerged, clean and dressed for the night, Merlin and Sylvana were both nestled under the blankets, a corner of which had been flipped back for him to climb under. Arthur went around the room and blew out the few candles that had been kept lit for him before making his way to the bed and lifting the covers and sliding between them. Sylvana made a kissy face, clearly waiting for her goodnight kiss before she could settle down. Arthur smiled and bent to give her one. "Goodnight, Syl, Merlin." Arthur sighed as his head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight, Arthur." Sylvana stayed sitting up. She made another kissing noise. Merlin chuckled from the other side of her.

"I just _gave_ you a goodnight kiss, Syl." Arthur lifted himself up on one arm and rolled his eyes at her as he leant in to give her another one. She turned her face away. Arthur gave her a confused look. "I thought you wanted another kiss?"

"Muurrrn." Sylvana made another kissing noise.

Merlin sat up and leant in to give her what was probably her hundredth kiss from him, but she turned her head away again and stuck her lip out. Merlin frowned for a second before a smile spread on his face. "Ah, I see."

"You see what? Please inform me of what it is you see, since I don't understand anything going through that curly head of hers." Arthur shook his head at Sylvana.

"I believe she expects you to give _me_ a goodnight kiss." Arthur could have sworn Merlin was _gloating_.

Arthur groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. "Not again." He peeked through his fingers at Sylvana, who most definitely _was_ gloating.

Merlin moved around until he was kneeling by Arthur's legs. "We'd best get on with it unless you want her to 'help' again."

Arthur paled. "She wouldn't." His eyes darted over to the child who was sitting with an expectant air about her. Arthur thought he detected a malicious gleam in her eye. An evil, magical, kiss-fetish gleam.

Merlin grinned. "She _does_ seem to take after you with the whole stubborn trait."

"I would _never_ use magic to-" Arthur stopped as the idea of what he _would_ do if he had the ability flitted through his head. He groaned again.

"See? Just like you." Merlin tapped Arthur's knee. "Now, up, before she decides we're taking too long."

Arthur pushed the blanket down and sat up, a scowl on his face. He eyed Merlin. "I think you're enjoying this coercion far too much."

Merlin's smile widened. "And if I am?"

Arthur blinked. "Are you saying you're _enjoying_ being manipulated by an infant?"

Merlin shrugged. "I'm certainly enjoying the end results of said manipulation."

The clench in Arthur's stomach was almost painful, but nonetheless pleasant. "Oh?"

Merlin's eyes dropped to Arthur's mouth. "Mmhmm."

Arthur's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "You enjoy-" was as far as he got before Merlin moved in and placed his mouth on Arthur's. Arthur felt a hand wrap around his side as Merlin sunk into the kiss, lips moving gently over his. Closing his eyes, Arthur kissed back, his own hand coming up to rest against Merlin's neck. His fingers played in the short strands as his tongue slipped past open lips and delved in to tangle with Merlin's. Merlin made an appreciative noise in his throat that had Arthur clenching his other hand into a fist in the sheets. The need to pull Merlin closer was building, along with the desire to touch pale skin hidden by overly large shirts and trousers.

Merlin made another noise and the hand gripping Arthur's waist tightened its grip before moving up his chest, rubbing small circles over it. Arthur did _not_ arch into the touch, he was simply shifting his position in an upward motion. Merlin suckled Arthur's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling it and placing a light kiss on Arthur's mouth before sitting up. His eyes traced over Arthur's face, taking in the dark eyes and flushed face and open and wet lips. He lifted his hand and brushed it over Arthur's hair. "Goodnight, Arthur," he breathed before moving back over to lie on the other side of a very satisfied looking girl-child.

Arthur took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm his pulse and... _other_ things before he lay back down. "Goodnight," he said, low and quiet in the darkness of the room. He looked over to see Sylvana waiting for him to lie down so she could use him as a pillow. His lips curved of their own accord and he moved until he was half on his side, arm held out for Sylvana to curl up under. She did, a smile on her face as she reached up and patted his cheek. Resting her head on his arm, she closed her eyes and grabbed a handful of the material of his sleep tunic.

Nuzzling her hair, Arthur placed a soft kiss in the mass of her curls. His eyes moved over to Merlin, who watched them both with a look of contentment on his face. He shuffled closer, arm resting across Arthur's waist before sighing happily and closing his eyes. Arthur breathed in the scent of _his_ Sylvana and tasted _his_ Merlin in his mouth as he closed his own eyes to drift off to sleep, the combination locking themselves in his heart permanently.

~

Arthur woke up slowly, feeling unreasonably content for it being first thing in the morning. His brain processed the feel of an arm wrapped around his waist and something soft pressing against his throat. He floated there, half-awake and not wanting the pleasant feelings to go away. Arthur also processed the press of a knee between his legs, a knee that was slowly rubbing its way up and down his thigh, a knee that was producing a delicious friction that Arthur's lower half was _very_ pleased with. The pleasure was spiking, bringing him more awake with each pass of the persistent knee. He was now awake enough to realise the knee belonged to Merlin, as did the arm and the lips that were sleepily kissing their way down his neck. He also realised that his own arm was around Merlin, hand threaded in his hair as he pressed him closer. Upon figuring all this out, his brain finally processed that there was no small body between them and his eyes snapped open; heart suddenly thudding in fear. He went to raise himself up to find her when he heard her talking nonsense to herself from the end of the bed. Arthur lifted his head enough to peer down and see her amusing herself with the giant blue bear – pink bear – green bear – red bear. Arthur blinked as the bear continued to change colours. He closed his eyes and flopped back down on the pillow.

Merlin's lips returned to their exploration of his neck, hand slipping under his shirt to trace over the skin of his back as he pulled Arthur closer, knee edging up slightly higher. Arthur bit his lip to keep the groan from slipping out and ducked his head to look down. Merlin's sleepy blue eyes gazed back at him, a smile on his face before he pressed closer and fit his lips over Arthur's, sharing with him a soft, slow, lingering kiss. "Morning."

Arthur grunted something that may have been a reply before pulling Merlin's mouth back to his. He shifted his leg, winding it around Merlin's and tugging him closer. He felt the pulse of his arousal as it nudged Merlin's thigh and he groaned into Merlin's mouth as he felt an answering prod. Arthur's arm grabbed Merlin's shoulder and pressed it against the bed as Arthur rolled to lay half over him, both sets of lips still fused together. His hand reached down to pull Merlin's shirt up, fingernails scraping lightly over the exposed flesh; leaving faint red trails. Merlin moaned and arched against him, the hand on his waist clenching and pulling their groins together. Arthur thrust reflexively against the body under him, wanting nothing more than to sink into Merlin and never surface. The sound of a high-pitched 'oooh' had him biting back a curse and resting his forehead on Merlin's. Arthur couldn't resist a smile, though. "Morning, Syl."

Frustrated, he rolled onto his back and sighed resignedly up at the canopy above him, arm flung across his eyes. He heard Sylvana babble at them both, baby cheer making it impossible to be anything but amused. Arthur felt small hands and knees make their way up the small space between him and Merlin, feeling her stop at his chest. He felt Merlin shift on the bed to make more room for her, leaning on his side as he gave her a good-morning cuddle. "Did we have a good sleep, love?"

Sylvana babbled her answer, Merlin adding the occasional 'Mmhmm' or 'Really?' He felt her pat his chest. "Aaaawwwr..."  
Arthur lifted his arm and peeked at her. "Yes?"

She crawled up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, a small smile on her face. She kept one hand wrapped in the fabric of his sleep shirt as she continued to tell Merlin all about her sleep and her morning. Arthur rolled his eyes as the blue bear floated over and she showed him her new trick. "That's lovely, Sylvana. But I think you're going to make Arthur's head explode if you keep that up." Merlin's voice was laced with a smile.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why would my head explode, hmm? Certainly not because the child I've decided to keep as a ward is _magical_. Most _definitely_ not because she's not even a year old and is floating toys around and flickering them through the colour spectrum like it's nothing. All this while living in the kingdom of a man who's made it his life's mission to wipe out any and all traces of magic. Now _why_ on earth would that make my head explode."

Merlin flicked a worried glance between the two. "You know, I was thinking..."

Arthur snorted. " _That's_ never the beginning of a good plan."

Merlin poked his shoulder. "I was _thinking_ , Gaius is going to be out of his quarters today."

Arthur stared at Merlin. "And?"

" _And_ I was thinking it would be a good time to go through some of his books. See if there's anything in there about babies like Sylvana. _Without_ raising any suspicion from Gaius."

Mulling it over, Arthur nodded. "That actually _is_ a good idea. I'm somewhat surprised."

Merlin stuck his tongue out, producing a giggle from Sylvana. "I _am_ more than just a pretty face, you know."

"Right. You're a pair of overly large ears too. And gangly limbs. And hair that doesn't understand the meaning of order..." Arthur counted off.

Merlin grinned. "Admit it, Arthur Pendragon. You adore my ears. Absolutely love them."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "They _may_ have a certain charm to them. Maybe. Possibly."

Merlin leaned in, eyes twinkling mischievously. "You love them because they're on _me_ , and because I'm yours."

Arthur felt the heat blaze in his stomach at those words. He reached out a hand and grabbed the back of Merlin's neck, pulling him in for a fierce kiss. He pulled back and growled, "Don't ever forget that."

Merlin stayed leaning in, lust plain on his face. "Arthur..."

Sylvana chose that moment to pull Arthur's shirt and pat her belly. Arthur brought her hand up to kiss it before turning back to Merlin. "You heard the lady, it's breakfast time, Merlin."

Something in Arthur revelled in the effort it took Merlin to pull himself together. "Of course." Smiling he bent down and gave Sylvana a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back, love." He shot Arthur a heated glare as he rolled out of bed and made off behind the changing screen to put on the day's clothing and head off to the kitchen.

Turning to Sylvana, Arthur tickled her tummy. He smiled as she giggled. "That just leaves you and me to play around until he gets back, doesn't it?" He arched a brow as the blue bear levitated and hovered near his face. "You wouldn't," he said, narrowing eyes at the girl. As the bear flew at his face, he was informed in no uncertain terms that yes, yes she would.

~

After they had eaten and dressed for the day, Arthur had Merlin take Sylvana and told him to meet him at the physician's quarters. Arthur _still_ had to attend his morning duties, including receiving reports from the night guard and assigning hours and posts. He moved his afternoon training to early evening and after assuring Leon that yes, he would inform Sylvana that he sent his regards and affections, Arthur headed off to Gaius's room. He arrived to see Merlin and Sylvana in the middle of a circle of open books, Sylvana staring at the pictures in one and Merlin frowning over the text of another. "Find anything interesting?"

Merlin started and looked up, Sylvana pointed at the picture she was looking at and said, "Boooo."

Arthur walked over to see that she was pointing at a ridiculous caricature of a ghost. He smiled down at her. "Very boo. I ran into Leon and he sends his affections." Arthur saw her smile and duck her head, smiling coyly up at him. "You just make sure not to break too many hearts, Syl. I _do_ need my knights functional." She batted her lashes up at him and went back to looking at the book, turning the page. Arthur walked over to a still frowning Merlin. "What?"

Merlin darted a quick look at Sylvana, standing with the book in his hands. He motioned Arthur over to a further corner of the room. "I found _something_ , I'm just not sure..." he trailed off.

Arthur made a forward-moving motion with his hand. "Spit it out."

"Well, there are a few scattered stories of 'special' children." Merlin looked over at Sylvana again. "Children of magic."

"What does that mean, 'children of magic'? A child born with the ability to do magic?" It was Arthur's turn to frown.

"No, Arthur. Children _of_ magic. Magic sometimes has a sort of intelligence. It's a natural chaos. It's drawn to certain areas and people. And sometimes that magic builds up until it just creates its own life – a child. They're not 'born' in the technical sense of the word. They're created. And they do so in times of great change. The child will choose a person or people that the magic was drawn to. Us, Arthur. If she's one of those children, she chose us. Finding her was no accident."

Arthur stared at Sylvana over Merlin's head. She was oblivious to their conversation, laughing at each new picture as she turned a page. "What does that mean? Is she," he lowered his voice, "is she evil?"

Merlin quickly shook his head. "No, no, not evil. She may be a bit more intelligent than a child her age..."

Arthur snorted. "I think I figured _that_ one out already."

Smiling, Merlin continued, "She's still just a child. A child that is made of magic. Which explains her being able to use it so effortlessly."

"How often does this happen?" Arthur tried to peer at the lettering on the open pages.

Merlin shrugged. "It's not timed or anything. The last recorded child was over two hundred years ago."

Arthur gaped. "Well... that's... huh." He blinked then lifted his gaze to Merlin's. "So, what does this mean? For us?"

Again with the shrug. "Nothing. She's no different now than she was when you decided to keep her. Except now we know she wasn't abandoned in the woods." Merlin closed the book and placed it on the nearby table. "We _will_ have to teach her about using her magic, though. You were right; she can't go casting spells everywhere. Uther will eventually find out and then..." Merlin couldn't finish the thought.

"That _won't_ happen; I'll make sure of that." Arthur fought the urge to grab both Merlin and Sylvana and lock them up in his room forever. They'd be _safe_ there. Maybe not happy, but as long as Uther never found out, they'd be safe. And Arthur would take them safe over happy any day.

Merlin just _looked_ at Arthur for a moment, looking for all the world like he wanted to say something. Then he sighed and nodded. "I know you will, Arthur."

They both turned at the sudden sharp cry; Sylvana staring down at her hand, a drop of blood making its way slowly down to her wrist. Arthur and Merlin were both momentarily paralysed; all three of them just watching the red stain her hand, blood oozing slowly from where a large splinter had broken off from the floor and now jutted from her palm. Then her lower lip pushed out and her eyes filled with tears. "Owwweeeee!" She held her hand away from her, turning towards both men. Her eyes locked on Arthur's, the green magnified by the sheen of tears. "Da-deeee," she wailed.

Arthur had taken an automatic step towards her as she cried, rushing to pick her up. The new title had a strange effect on him; making him furiously angry at the floor and wanting to order the guards to hack it up; wanting to hack it up himself with his sword until it was blunt and he couldn't lift his arms. His heart fluttered as he panicked at the sight of her blood. She was far too small to lose even a drop. He cradled her against his chest, kissing soothing words into her head as he let Merlin pluck the offending splinter from her hand. Her sobs continued as she cried into his tunic, soaking it with her tears. Merlin extracted the splinter and glared at it, tossing it into the fire pit. He grabbed a clean cloth and dipped in some water to clean the wound. "There, there, now. It's not that bad, love. Look, see? All better."

Sylvana's breath hitched as she turned her head to peer unconvinced at her hand. She held it out to him again. "Da." Merlin bent and gave it a soft kiss, smile stuck on his face. Sylvana brought the hand to her face, sniffling as she looked at it. "Oweee."

"I know, sweetling. The bad splinter gave you an owie. And we threw it in the fire." Arthur turned to the fire pit. "Bad splinter!"

"Baaa speeen!" Sylvana echoed, glaring at the fire pit. She sniffled again as she rested her head on Arthur's chest. "Da-dee..." she murmured into his shirt, clutching it in her unhurt hand. Arthur actually felt his heart melting and making a puddle around his feet. By the look on Merlin's face, his was mingling in the pool with Arthur's.

And that's when Arthur realised how dire his situation was. He'd gone and fallen in love with his idiot manservant with ridiculously adorable ears that were _his_ and with a baby created from magic that had chosen him and his idiot manservant out of an entire kingdom of people. A baby that was also _his_. He looked over at his idiot manservant and had to refrain from pulling him in for another kiss. The look etched on Merlin's face was unadulterated love; for both Arthur and Sylvana. Arthur's heart stayed in a goopy mass near his feet. And he called _Merlin_ a girl. He looked down and saw Sylvana's eyes closed, lashes stark against the paleness of her cheek. Her breathing had slowed and her hand had loosened in his tunic. Turning to Merlin, he asked, "Is she asleep?"

Merlin's smile deepened as he nodded. "Poor thing." He traced her cheek with his finger, watching as she snuggled further into Arthur's arms. Merlin's eyes lifted to Arthur's and Arthur felt his heart shoot back up into his chest, fully formed and pounding hard at the heat in that single look.

"You're the worst manservant ever, Merlin. Trying to get me riled up when I have a _baby_ in my arms." Arthur tsk'd at Merlin.

Merlin's grin turned feral. "You could always put her down, _sire_..." How Merlin was capable of filling one word with so many dirty connotations was beyond Arthur, but it was a talent he was beginning to enjoy.

"I'm not having you grope me in the physician's quarters, Merlin. Learn some control." Arthur said with a smirk.

Merlin stepped into Arthur's personal space, voice low. "Then may I suggest returning to your quarters to procure the proper privacy for groping?"

Arthur tried to come up with something witty, really he did, but he found himself nodding instead and following Merlin out the door.

~

They'd found Chelsea, the nursemaid, in Sylvana's quarters; conveniently placed beside Arthur's. She'd clucked over the sleeping girl and taken her gently from Arthur to put down for a nap. After assuring him that Sylvana would be fine and safe with her and that she'd be sure to send for him or Merlin if _anything_ happened, Arthur and Merlin escaped next door. Arthur walked over to the bed and turned at the sound of the bolt being thrown on his door. Merlin leant against it, a wicked look carved into his face. "Alone at last," he said, breath thick as he stalked towards Arthur.

"You're not playing very hard to get, Merlin." Arthur grinned as Merlin slid against him, pushing him back until he bumped into the bedpost.

"Oh no, stop. My virtue," Merlin feigned in a falsetto, before grabbing Arthur by the waist and pulling him close. He ground his erection against Arthur's groin and smiled satisfactorily at the groan it produced. "Is that _hard_ enough for you?"

Arthur may have muttered something about impertinent cheeky servants before he crushed his mouth to Merlin's. His hands eagerly slipped under the baggy blue tunic and roamed over the slim form. He felt Merlin begin to rut against him and he ran his hands down to grab his arse. Arthur held him in place as he slowly rubbed himself against Merlin, nipping at Merlin's lower lip as the shiver of pleasure shot through him. "Bed," he ordered.

Merlin quickly complied. Arthur noticed how eagerly he followed orders when they suited him. He was just glad this was one of those times. He undid his belt and let it fall to the floor, soon to be followed by his tunic, boots and trousers. Merlin was already undressed by the time Arthur's tunic hit the ground. Arthur crawled onto the bed, eyes tracing over Merlin's exposed skin. It was the first time he'd seen him naked and he was taking his time. He was pale, a light brush of curls in the middle of his chest. A small line of dark hair started at his belly button and led down to the patch at his groin. Merlin's cock jutted from the curls, tip already pulled from the foreskin and glistening. Arthur lowered his head and nipped at the protruding hip bone, watching Merlin's eyes roll back. He pressed soft kisses on Merlin's stomach and chest as he continued to crawl up his body, lowering his pelvis to let his cock drag against Merlin as he moved; painting him with his own pre-come.

Reaching Merlin's mouth, he lowered completely on top of him, tongue slipping past opening lips and playing with Merlin's. He felt hands reach down and caress the top of his arse as Merlin arched his lower body against Arthur's. Arthur broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to Merlin's neck, biting his mark into it. "Don't stop," he said, licking a path down to Merlin's shoulder.

His eyes widened in surprise as Merlin rolled them both over, winding up straddling Arthur. "I don't intend to." Merlin reached a hand down and gripped Arthur's cock along with his own, pressing them together as he continued to rock his hips. Arthur's hands slid up Merlin's legs and gripped his hips, fingers digging in as he pulled Merlin against him.

Arthur lifted his hips up as Merlin stroked down, a rhythm that increased in tempo as sweat started beading on their skin. Looking up at Merlin, Arthur took in the half-closed eyes, dark blue just peeking through, the flush that spread down his chest, the lip that was being bitten between his teeth and he felt the tingling start at the base of his spine. "Kiss me," he said, hands moving up to Merlin's back to pull him down.

Merlin bent over, hand still stroking a fast tempo over both cocks, thumb occasionally sweeping over the heads and the gathered beads of come. He breathed Arthur's name into his mouth as he licked into it, lips meeting and locking. Arthur palmed the back of Merlin's head, keeping him pressed to him as he continued to thrust up into Merlin's hand. He felt the stutter in Merlin's rocking as he plunged his tongue into Merlin's mouth, swallowing the needy groans that crawled up his throat. "Mine." Arthur said against Merlin's lips as he began to thrust erratically.

Merlin choked out a cry as he came over his hand, coating Arthur's cock and chest. The destroyed look on Merlin's face and the broken gasps sent Arthur over into his own orgasm, adding to the stripes on his chest. Merlin continued to slowly milk the last few drops from both of them, dropping his head against Arthur's shoulder. "I think I went blind."

Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin down beside him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Merlin peered at Arthur's hand, which was cradling his crotch.

"Haha, prat." Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's neck, arm draping across his chest.

Arthur laid a kiss on the mop of dark hair. "You love it."

Arthur felt him smile against his skin. "Maybe."

Smiling, Arthur tucked Merlin closer to him. "No maybes. You love me and my prattishness."

"You have your moments."

"I _am_ a moment."

Merlin snorted. "What does that even _mean_?"

Arthur rubbed a hand up and down Merlin's side. "I don't know, but it sounded good."

Merlin laughed. "You're going to be a _wonderful_ role model, Daddy."

Arthur felt himself flush at that. "Was there ever any doubt, Da?"

Merlin nuzzled Arthur's neck again. "Mmmm. Possibly. Evil stray woodland babies are susceptible to the prattish teachings of certain blond princes."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Arthur groaned.

"Probably not. Just wait until she actually has teeth. Then you'll _really_ have to worry about her eating everything." Merlin poked the chest in front of him.

Arthur rolled over and pinned Merlin beneath him. "I'll show you _teeth_." He lowered his head and sunk his teeth around one of Merlin's nipples.

He was rewarded with a hand fisting in his hair and Merlin's back bowing. "Not fair." Merlin said, breath catching.

"Who said anything about fair?" Arthur slid a leg between Merlin's as his tongue sought entrance in his mouth. He proceeded to show Merlin exactly how unfair he could be, reducing him to a writhing, moaning wreck; something Arthur thought should happen more often. He began to plan ways to make this happen. His planning was interrupted by Merlin's hand reaching down and cradling him, begging him to stop torturing him. Arthur generously conceded; multiple times.

~

As they were getting dressed, they heard a soft rap on the chamber door. "Sire?" A feminine voice called softly. "It's Molly, sire. Sylvana's up and requesting you, if you have the time."

Arthur pulled his tunic over his head, sneaking a quick kiss from Merlin as he handed him his belt. "We'll be right there." He continued to distract Merlin from fastening his belt with soft kisses.

Merlin's fingers fumbled over the belt as he leaned into Arthur, mouth trying to capture his. "Tease."

"Mmmm," Arthur murmured in agreement as he caught Merlin's lips.

"We – have – to – go – see – Sylvana." Merlin punctuated each word with a chaste kiss. Arthur's lower lip stuck out and Merlin tried not to laugh. He nipped it instead, smiling into Arthur's mouth. "Let's go, _sire_."

Arthur gave Merlin's arse a quick smack as he turned and headed for the door. He grinned at the squawk of outrage. They walked to the next room, Arthur opening the door and spotting Sylvana sitting on Chelsea's lap as Chelsea read her a story. She let out a squealed, "Da-dee! Da!" Holding out her arms, she smiled as Merlin came over and plucked her up. He made his way over to a table that had already been set for lunch for all three, Molly and Chelsea quickly bobbing curtsies and promising to be back after they'd eaten.

"Did you miss me, love?" Merlin said, kissing both rosy cheeks before placing one on her forehead.

"Da, miiiiie," she said, hands clutching his shirt and reaching up to give him her own kiss.

"I love you too." Merlin bounced her on his knee, both of them turning to eye over the platters of food that had been left for them. It was much better fare than Merlin would have normally had if he'd been eating on his own, spiced cold meats and cheeses, sliced apples and warm, fresh bread. There were bowls of stewed apples and peas, along with a custard that was mildly flavoured for the palate of a baby.

Arthur stood by the table and watched Merlin sit with Sylvana on his lap, both of them smiling adoringly at each other. Arthur thought that as far as dire situations, this one wasn't all that bad. Pulling out a chair, he sat down and prepared to share his lunch with the two people he loved; as he prepared to share his life with them as well. The look on both their faces as they turned to him let him know he was probably making the best decision of his life.

~End~


End file.
